It's All My Fault
by Sabu.d
Summary: OneShot. A Sequel to all those inconclusive Trunks commits suicide fics. This is how the news is recieved, and the reaction from the man who drove him to such lengths. Read the note at the beginning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of the fics that inspired this one.**

**Okay! This is for everyone like me out there who has read fic after fic that is so completely inconclusive you feel a need to rip out your hair and scream bloody murder. And then, you look at the author's page to see if MAYBE they have a sequel, and they don't which just sends you into another fit of anger and hysteria!!**

**ANYWAY, what I'm getting at is I have read _at least _10 Vegeta/Trunks fics that end in Trunks killing himself, and then: NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! They all end with "Trunks lay back, and allowed the blood to flow. 'I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, father.'" Or something else equally as depressing. GODDAMMIT! I WANT TO SEE VEGETA'S REACTION TO FINDING HIS SON DEAD!!! So, due to my EXTREME anger at this, I decided to write my own sequel to all these fics!! **

**I will try to make this sequel apply to most of the fics I read, where Trunks slit his wrists in some secluded area, though I have read a few where he did it at home, and some where he overdosed.**

**Enjoy!**

**It's All My Fault.**

The first rays of the sun fell across the 16-year-old's face. Trunks felt his life slowly leave him. His father hated him. That's all he needed to know; all he cared to know. Hopefully, now that he was dying, Vegeta would actually be happy. Maybe, for once in his pathetic life, Trunks could do something to make his dad smile. With that last thought in his head, Trunks calmed himself down, making his body stop fighting the inevitable. Within a minute, his ki flickered to nothing, and Trunks Briefs ceased to live.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mommy!" A young, girlish voice called from the depths of Capsule Corporation. "Mom!"

"What is it, Bra?" The tired, exasperated voice of the girl's mother responded, climbing the stairs to the little girl's room.

"Mommy! Trunks said he was going to play dolls with me! But he's not here!" Bra pouted.

From high above, in a world where the dead reside, a teenage boy winced. "I'm sorry Bra." He whispered. "I completely forgot." For the first time, Trunks regretted his rash decision.

"Hmm. That's odd." The woman, Bulma, replied to her daughter. She glanced at Bra's pink, princess digital clock; a gift from her older brother, no doubt. "It's already past 10. He should be home by now."

The words took a second to sink in. "BRA BRIEFS! IT IS PAST 10 PM! _WHAT_ ARE YOU STILL DOING UP??" she yelled, startling the child.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I was waiting for Trunks. He said he'd be home to play with me at 5 o'clock!! That was….um…A LONG TIME AGO!"

Bulma sighed, thinking deeply. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Trunks since last night. "Well, go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll tell you when Trunks gets in, okay? And then you can yell at him for not coming home like he was supposed to!" Bulma easily brightened the girl's spirits. Quickly tucking the 4-year-old into bed, Bulma left the room, not surprised when, within minutes, she heard the even breathing of the sleeping child.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called, looking for her husband. She heard a grunt from the next room. "Have you seen Trunks at all today?" she asked, walking into her bedroom. Vegeta shrugged from his spot on the bed. He had been watching some program on the television.

"He's probably around somewhere." He mumbled, not really concerned. Bulma frowned, getting into bed herself.

"I haven't seen him all day. It's a bit strange. Maybe he's out with Goten." She mused, moving for the phone. Vegeta shrugged again, not really paying attention while Bulma spoke. He heard the click of the phone and looked back to his wife, who was biting her lip in concentration. "No one's seen him. In fact, no one's heard from him last night. Was he training with you this morning?" Bulma asked. Vegeta noted her eyes clouding a bit with worry. He shook his head.

"No. When I woke up, his bed was empty. I had assumed he had gone out last night or something else." He turned around, curling up into the pillow. "He'll be fine." He lamely tried to wave off her worries. "He's a Saiyan. He'll turn up when he gets hungry."

Bulma glared at her husband. "He's a Saiyan! Not a pet cat, Vegeta!"

After a bit more fruitless arguing, Bulma finally settled herself into bed, deciding she'd worry more in the morning.

Trunks, from his spot in Heaven, couldn't help but realize how sad it was. He had been dead for over 12 hours, and his family didn't even notice. In fact, if not for Bra, his mother wouldn't have even known he was missing. He silently applauded his decision.

Bra might be upset by his actions, but she was still young. She would get over the loss of her brother. But Bulma would probably be thankful. Trunks gone meant one less person for her to worry about. Plus, now she and Vegeta would probably have fewer fights. No one else really knew him well enough to be seriously affected by his death. Well, there was Goten. But Goten had his new girlfriend. Trunks was pretty sure Goten's love for Paris was at least double the amount of love Trunks had ever received or given in his life. And Paris loved him too.

Everything would be fine. Everyone who would care would have someone that would get them through it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning came, and still no Trunks. Now Bulma was REALLY worried. She had called every Z fighter and asked them to go looking for him.

Yamcha had suggested that maybe he had run away. He was at a very delicate age, and it wasn't uncommon for teens to run away for a while. Bulma agreed, but asked that they at least find him and tell her that he was okay, just so she would know where he was.

And so they all left to look for the boy.

Well, almost all of them. Vegeta was in the Gravity Room, training his heart out. He had said he didn't care to go looking for Trunks, and when the boy wanted to come home, he would come home.

The boy watching all this happen from above the clouds winced again; reminded of the reason he had done the deed in the first place.

It hit mid-afternoon, and no one had found a sign of Trunks. Bulma was officially worried beyond reason, and had even taken to flying her plane around the city, hoping to find his lavender head in the crowds of people.

Most of the Z Fighters had to stop looking after a while, telling Bulma they couldn't fly around aimlessly all day. They had promised to keep an eye out for him, but otherwise, they couldn't go out of their way.

Bulma didn't blame them. She simply thanked those that had helped, and let them leave her house without a word.

This only left Goten and Goku to help her find her son. Gohan and Videl would have kept looking, but they had to go to work. They had promised to help the search party as soon as they got home.

7:04 pm.

That's when the phone call came.

Vegeta had come in from training, half expecting Trunks to be back by then. But he hadn't. Vegeta was sitting at the table, watching while Bulma busied herself doing mundane tasks to hide the worry. The phone rang. Vegeta had never seen the woman run so fast in her life.

"Trunks?" She said into the phone hopefully. "Oh, hi Goku." She said sadly, after the person on the other end replied. There was silence for a few moments.

"Really? Is he okay? Where is he? Is he on his way home? Can I talk to him?"

Vegeta came to the conclusion they had found his son. He let out a small sigh of relief. He suddenly became aware of the deafening silence…and the tears running down his wife's face.

"No…no, you're lying! Stop lying to me, Goku!" Bulma suddenly yelled into the phone. Vegeta sat up straight, paying close attention.

"No! NO NO NO NO NO! YOU'RE LYING! HE'S NOT! H-he _can't_ be, Goku! He…he's my baby boy! He- YOU'RE LYING! TELL THE TRUTH!" The desperation in Bulma's voice led Vegeta to come to a very different conclusion than the one he had just had.

"Bulma." He whispered, causing the woman in denial to turn her attention away from the phone. "What is Kakarot saying?"

All the breath caught in Bulma's throat. "He said-"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vegeta stood in the forest clearing Kakarot had brought him to. It seemed so unreal. His son; _HIS_ son was before him, lifeless. Neither Goku nor Goten could bring themselves to get close enough to the body to find a cause of death. All they could see was the boy's pale form, and the large pool of blood around him.

There was no way he could have been alive.

Vegeta blinked, turning around to see Goku desperately try to calm down his son. Goten had been the one to find the body. First he was completely numb, unable to comprehend the sight before him. But then it sunk in…

The boy had started sobbing, and hadn't stopped yet.

Vegeta hesitantly got closer to the form of his son, almost afraid to find the reason he was dead. He mentally thanked Goku for convincing Bulma to not come. He could only imagine her reaction to seeing Trunks…dead.

The man fell to his knees before his son, not caring that his pants where becoming soaked in blood; his son's blood. Reaching out, he picked lightly at the boys clothes, trying to find a rip or tear in the clothes that would create a hint to where the fatal wound was.

Not being able to find anything, Vegeta looked around the body, trying to find some clue as to what happened. His eyes landed on a small knife, lying near the teen's left hand. It was soaked in blood, and Vegeta, as through his body was acting on its own accord, gingerly grabbed his son's wrist, half expecting to see the telltale wounds on them.

"No…" he whispered. Though it was expected, actually SEEING it was almost too much for the prince.

"Vegeta?" Goku called from way back. Vegeta turned around to face the taller man.

"Kakarot…" he yelled back to Goku, his voice wavering, "He…he…" Seeing the older man struggle, Goku brought forth all his courage and got closer to the dead body.

"What is it, Vegeta?" he asked, uncertain of himself. Vegeta didn't say a word. He only lifted the boy's wrist so Goku could see the fatal wound.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The funeral came and went. Everyone attended, except Vegeta. Above the clouds, Trunks wasn't surprised.

However, when, a week after the funeral, there was still no sign of Vegeta, Bulma began to worry.

"Goku, please find him!" She pleaded on the phone to her longest friend.

"Bulma, you know how he is. If I go to get him, he'll just be stubborn and stay away longer." Goku replied, thinking logically. He heard Bulma start to cry on the other line.

"Please Goku. If Vegeta doesn't come back…I can't- I just lost my son. Don't let my husband leave as well."

Goku sighed. "Okay Bulma. I'll go find him. But don't expect a miracle."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goku found Vegeta in a the same clearing he had found Trunks in.

"Vegeta, Bulma wants you to come home." He said. Vegeta, who was standing over where his son's body had once lain dead, didn't appear to hear him. The elder Saiyan didn't even turn to look at Goku.

"Kakarot, do you remember when you grabbed the Namek and the idiot instead of our sons when the Earth exploded?" He said, deadly calm. Goku thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I remember."

"How did you feel when you realized your sons were dead, and it was almost directly your fault?" He continued. Goku frowned at how he said it, but let it slide. The man was hurting, after all.

"I was pretty pissed off with myself, that I could be so careless. And guilty, because I let them die." Goku replied. Vegeta nodded.

"Now, think about that feeling of self-loathing and guilt, and think about how much it would increase if you found out that everyday, for 16 years, you let your son die a little. Every time you spoke to him, you killed a piece of him. And after so long of not even noticing anything was wrong, your son died, and you were left with this feeling of confusion, only knowing that it was YOUR fault!" Vegeta said, still not looking at the younger man. Goku's eyes softened.

"Vegeta, this couldn't possibly be your fault. Trunks loved you."

Vegeta snorted. "He left a note, Kakarot. He left a note, for me, explaining how sorry he was that he couldn't be what I wanted from him, and that he was going to fix my mistake. He- Kakarot, he killed himself because he thought it would make me _happy_."

Goku's eyes widened. Before he could respond, Vegeta continued.

"Don't you see, Kakarot? The fact that he loved me was the problem. He loved me unconditionally, and I couldn't even let him know I loved him back. He didn't even know I _cared_! It's all my fault. This is the third time I've had to see my son die, and this is the third time it's been _all my fault!_"

Goku didn't know what to say. He just stood and let Vegeta let his emotions out. This was the second time Vegeta allowed himself to _feel._ And Goku would be there again, just like he had been the first time when Vegeta cried.

"How can I go back home to Bulma and Bra? How can I face them when I know all their current pain because of Trunks' death is my fault? How can I even face you? Or Goten? Or anyone who cared for him? Everything everyone is feeling right now is my doing. All the hurt; all the pain: It's because of me."

Goku took this opportunity to speak. "I remember a time when you'd be happy to see everyone in pain because of you. But you've changed, Vegeta. Experience changes people. So now it's time for you to change again. You still have another child, Vegeta. Be the father to her that you should have been to Trunks. You know that's what he would have wanted."

Vegeta finally turned to face his best friend and rival. Goku wasn't surprised to see the tears that shone in his eyes.

"And talk to Bulma." Goku continues. "Tell her the truth and don't keep this from her. And don't hide your emotions from her. Bulma will understand if you give her a chance to, and not push her away."

Vegeta nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. Without another word, he went home to his family.

Up in Other World, Trunks stared down with mixed emotions. On one hand he was wrong- his father hadn't been happy that he died. But on the other hand…

He watched as Vegeta pulled his daughter into a loving hug

…maybe some good had come out of it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bleh. Not as good as I hoped. **

**(Whoo! My third post of the day!)**


End file.
